


10 days of LawLu 2019

by Pearlofnight



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, 10daysoflawlu2019, 2019, Fluff and Angst, LawLu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: 10 themes for 10 days of LawLuJune 6th - Plans Made and RuinedJune 7th - DreamsJune 8th - WoundsJune 9th - RivalsJune 10th - WarJune 11th - MementosJune 12th - Missing YouJune 13th - Something Old, Something NewJune 14th - Thousands Sunny and Polar Tang/Captain’s QuartersJune 15th - Free Day





	1. Plan made eand ruined

Day 1 theme: Plan made and ruined 

 

If there was one thing that Law had learned from his Alliance with Luffy was that his plans were always destined to be twisted in the most unpredictable and sometimes catastrophic way.

The Surgeon of Death sighed as he saw his new plan literally go to rubble along with the characteristic houses of Wano.

Luffy's laughter came, a sound he now loved, and his voice exclaimed: I will defeat you! -.

Law threw a new sigh as he realized that he would be furious with Luffy for destroying his perfect plan, and instead he resigned himself because he realized he loved Luffy more than his plans.

And to the surgeon of death, out of love and nothing else, all this was starting to go well.

And smiling, Law joined the battle.


	2. Dreams

\- You have a dream, Torao? -. Luffy asked as he sat on the ship's figurehead watching the night sky and breathing in the scent of the sea.

Law looked down at Luffy and asked seriously: "Why this question?" You receive a light kiss, while a wave slammed strongly against the ship wetting your feet.

Luffy wrinkled his nose and replied: - Everyone has a dream. I wish to become the Pirate King, but you have known this for a long time.-. Luffy sighed and continued: "I would like to know your dream, though."

Law looked up at the sky and murmured: - A dream ... -. As a child he wanted to become the best doctor in the world, but that dream had been destroyed along with the death of his family and after Corazon's death he had only wanted to have his revenge against Doflamingo.

Law lowered his head towards Luffy and replied in a serious voice: "I don't have a dream ...".

Luffy replied humbly with his cheeks swelling: - Liar! Everyone has a dream, you don't want to tell me! -.

Law burst out laughing as he made out Luffy's funny face and immediately stole a kiss from his lips.

Another wave crashed against the ship and Law thought as he continued to kiss Luffy's lips "Who knows! Maybe one day my dream will be to have a life by your side. "


	3. Wounds

Law looked at Luffy lying on the bed as he calmly and accurately treated and sterilized his wounds and then put them on new and sterilized bandages.

Luffy was immersed in a deep sleep thanks to the medicine that Law administered to him to make him rest and help him in healing.

Sometimes it happened that Luffy stirred in his sleep in the grip of some nightmare and Law stroked his forehead and during the night vigil he even gave him a kiss.

Law shook his head and thought, "I'm not falling in love with him ..." and looked at Luffy's face.

The death surgeon knew that the wounds on the body would heal and that probably some would leave scars on the Straw Hat body, but he knew that there was another deeper wound that the medicine could not heal.

The wound caused by the death of a loved one, and Law had experienced it when he was a child and did not know how he survived such pain.

And continuing to caress Straw Hat's forehead, Law wondered if Luffy would have the strength to survive that pain and start over again.

Law thought as he remembered Luffy's smile and confident expression as he replied to Kid during the auction "There's going to be it ..." and continued stroking his hair, while Luffy continued his deep sleep.


	4. Day 4: Rivals

_Riva_ l was the first word with which he had identified Luffy during their first meeting at Sabaody. A direct adversary that he had to face and defeat to reach that goal. Yet it took little to clear that word on Luffy's head. When he had taken care of Luffy after the Battle of Marineford, Law had begun to see in that boy something more than a rival or a D holder in the name.

Under the snow of Punk Hazard, Luffy was no longer a _rival_ but an _ally_. Another term that, however, failed to describe well what Luffy had become for him. And that only the sea and the sky could find the right word to identify Luffy in Law's heart.


	5. War

Law looked before him at the imposing figure of Kaido who was once again getting to his feet, despite the repeated blows inflicted by both Luffy and him and all their immense Alliance.

No one seemed to be able to defeat the emperor and the war seemed to be in his favor.

Law advanced towards Kaido as his brain began to work out a plan to at least allow Luffy to win the war against Kaido and allow him to continue trying to make that dream come true.

Only then did Law remember a detail about the Ope Ope fruit and the suicide plan began to form in his mind.

Law called his companion in a low voice: - Luffy ... -.

Luffy exclaimed as he stood up despite his injuries and fatigue: "What's up, Torao?"

Law turned and dedicated to Luffy the exact same smile that Corazon gave him before he died and said: - I love you! -. Then he turned and started running towards Kaido while activating the power of his fruit for the last time.

The last thing Law heard in his life was Luffy's desperate cry: - Torao! -. And then there was only the silence of death.


	6. Mementos

Law turned in his hands the strange bell that Luffy had taken in one of the stalls that the little inhabitants of Zo kept to earn some change.

Along with the bell were also attached two objects that Luffy had taken from Punk Hazard and Dressrosa.

Luffy came out on the balcony at that moment and after kissing Law exclaimed: - That's where my items were .-.

Curious Law asked Luffy: "What do you need these objects for?" He was spinning in his fingers as he waited for the boy's reply.

Luffy replied in a childish voice as he put the items back in a small bag: "I want to hold a moment, an appeal of the places where we have been together and remember even when we are separated."

Law smiled as he looked back at the night sky: "It's a really childish idea ..."

Luffy asked humbly and with swollen cheeks: "Why do you find my idea ugly?"

Law replied as he deflated Luffy's cheeks: "Because you're always imprinted in my mind and I remember every single moment with you." He kissed him on the lips and Luffy calmed down.

Luffy muttered as he wrinkled his nose: "Maybe you're right ..." He clasped the objects in his hands and murmured with a smile: "These, however, I keep the same as a memory and as a lucky charm for the mission to Whole Cake Island."

Law smiled and, shaking his head, exclaimed: "Never change!"

Luffy exclaimed: - Never! -. Both burst out laughing before kissing again.


	7. Missing you

Law turned several times in the futon without being able to sleep. The boy opened his eyes and looked sleepily at the ceiling, while a hand passed through his black hair making it even more tangled.

The death surgeon could not believe that Luffy with his screams, his smiles, his cursed ability to mess up all his plans and that "Torao" uttered it all.

Law put both hands on his face and muttered in a low voice: "I miss you, Luffy ...". And he closed his eyes to try to sleep for at least a few hours.


	8. Something old something new

Since starting his Alliance with Luffy, Law had noticed that some things had remained unchanged in his life while others had totally changed.

He didn't know if for good or for worse.

Among the old things was the fact that Luffy always managed to amaze him with how he knew how to find a way to ruin everything he planned.

Luffy could also surprise him that it was scientifically impossible for a stomach to swallow a similar amount of food.

And last but not least, the fact that Luffy could immediately put his trust in people or turn them into valuable allies.

It was an extraordinary fact that no one could give a logical explanation.

Among the new things there was the fact that the more time passed, the more he fell in love with Luffy and when he was with him he felt his heart lighter and freer from torment and pain that he had been carrying for too long.


	9. Thousands Sunny and Polar Tang/Captain’s Quarters

There was always a good feeling when they were together with what a crew could call a family. Whether it was Straw Hat or Polar Tanf's, it was strange and sometimes embarrassing to ask for advice or tell them how their relationship went before a bite of meat and a mug of beer.

But even if it was strange and sometimes embarrassing it was both for Law and for Luffy a moment full of happiness in the middle of the sea and that helped to forget the sad and painful moments of that long journey.


	10. Free day: Wedding

Law squeezed Luffy's hand while loudly declaring his marriage oath: - I promise I will always be beside you, in war and in peace, in the boundless ocean and in the still land. I will never leave your hand in the face of greater difficulties and only death can separate us. This is my oath ... -. He took the wedding ring and put it on the left annual finger: - And this Ring will be my witness.-.

It was strange to celebrate a wedding before Kaido's final battle, but Law wanted Luffy to become her husband and thanks to the help of the people of Wano and his crew he could prepare that ceremony in a short time.

Luffy tried to repeat Law's words without making mistakes and putting the wedding ring correctly.

In the end the officer announced aloud: "Now you are married." You can kiss yourself.-.

Law and Luffy exchanged a kiss, while everyone exploded in long applause before starting the festivities.

After the festivities the preparations for the war would start again.


End file.
